The Wrong and the Weird
by otahotian
Summary: A joke played good. A joke played wrong. Old traditions, old friendships, old scars and new graves. Old graves and almost the end. And what is left unsaid and what is after the ends. What follows the "happily ever after". "Can you die when already dead? And which philosophy is talking about reborn? Which one is the right?"
1. Prologue: The Fall

**You know me or you don't. I write depressing stories with enough humour inside, that I can live with myself. I write for the thrill of inspiration. I write for the _challenge_ of posting every or every second day. I write to get better in English and I write to try out different styles.**

**Place: Soul Society**

**Time: Hisagi freshly appointed into ninth division and the Trio still academic**

**Characters: Hisagi Shuuhei, Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji, Hinamori Momo and probably others**

**Mood: daring, disgraceful, depressed**

**The Advice\Warning: Smile!**

* * *

I can feel the space beneath my toes.

The river down there is called _Shivery_, slithering down from the High Mountains thousands of miles until appearing here. On the mere precipice of habituated Soul Society. Its temperature doesn't climb higher than nine degrees.

Hence Shivery.

Through the first five eras of Soul Society it has been used to execute prisoners by standing them right _here_, where I am standing. They would leave the prisoner to brood for few minutes. And than push him down.

There is no possibility to survive the fall.

I breath out. And breath in.

I blink my eyes – blink and I can see the smiling faces of my team.

Blink and I can see them dead.

Through the first five eras of Soul Society, _shinigami_ was a mark in the shape of a butterfly marking those executed to die.

Blink and I can see the Hollow who killed them. And a blink back to me, feeling _happy_, because I knew I would follow.

But I didn't.

Through the first five eras of Soul Society, owing your live to someone was almost as bad as carrying the mark of execution. Doesn't it make sense, then, that I am just waiting for someone to push?

We were saved.

Blink to the present when I hear the sound of footsteps. Hurried footsteps.

I smile.

And no. It doesn't make sense to wait for someone to push me down.

The moment I feel _them_ touch me, is the moment I burst into motion.

They talk. Call my name.

I grip their hand from my shoulder and duck, their body falling over me and down.

I don't look up.

Who calls me _Hisagi-senpai_?

* * *

**Voila: the prologue.**

**If you have a question, ask. Ask whatever you wish and I will answer whatever _I_ wish.**

**If you have a comment, please share. It will be read and ****appreciated.**

**If you are one of those who play the _Game_, just a little message: I just lost. Meaning, you did as well.**

**Smiiile. While you may not see any reason to do so, you can't imagine how many people you will piss off that way.**

**Therefore: Smile, me.**


	2. Pub(lic)

**Second one, but the first. It's _aliiive_.**

**And no, it's not.**

**They will die.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A splash as I try to wake up, my fingers expertly sending streams of water towards my face. I shiver. The water is cold.

It's a bit funny – while you sleep, your body temperature grows more even and drops a bit just one or two degrees due to your heart beating slower, but the moment you wake up and leave your – warmed up – covers you feel cold, colder than you felt _before_ going to bed, even thought the room temperature is probably still the same.

I turn the warm-water tap on and thrust my wrist under the hot stream, trying to warm up my veils, therefor warming up my whole body. It either doesn't work exactly how it anatomically should, or I just don't notice.

Maybe I should go for a run.

-Shuuhei? Too bad I don't have enough time. By the way Renji called my name and his fists _abuse_ my door he is not in a very patient mood.

-One sec, Abarai. I call and dry my face and arms with a towel, leaving it to it's fate laying on the floor when I leave. I quickly put on a shirt – a black shirt – and some jeans.

The thought about taking my shihakushou ran trough my mind, I admit, but we are going out. Probably to grab a drink. No work for me today.

-You better hurry up, you dunce. He shouts rather rudely and I slip on my boots, because they are a _bit _more comfortable then the shinigami shoes.

-Abarai-kun! I smirk when I hear the positively horrified comment.

-What? I can hear the redhead ask in confusion, but his voice _is_ a bit kinder. -Kira! He's a _friend_, not a _superior_! I can't really suppress my chuckles when I push the door open.

-Hey, Abarai, Izuru. I smile at them both, oddly happy to see them. They helped me and we all almost died, not being for captain Aizen and his vice Ichimaru.

-Morning Hisagi-senpai. Izuru smiles his own radiant smile.

-Took you long enough Shuuhei. Abarai complains as is his own way of greeting everyone, sans Kira and the Kuchiki girl. And Hinamori, of course – her being the third part of their team. And Kira's not-so-secret crush.

-Little patience will do you good Abarai. I shoot back. Somehow Abarai can always make me irritated, but not too much. Not enough to be angry. He is the exact opposite of the ever-nice and soothing blond and only God knows how those two got to be friends.

-Where are we going, than? I look at Kira who asked the question. I know him good enough and by the way his eyes stray to our third companion, he asked mostly to stop Abarai from making any other remark.

I can't help it – I smirk smugly at Abarai, enjoying that the blond was on _my_ side this time. The redhead glares and it's _very_ satisfactory. I turn my attention back to Kira, who has yet to notice our little 'row'.

-I thought we could visit one nice _neat_ pub in the seventh district? I offer with a smile, careful to mention it's not any of those dark and smelly and _dangerous_ places Abarai is so fond of.

-Sounds nice. Kira smiles. -Lead the way, Senpai.

* * *

Blink onto the Hollow.

Blink onto my teammates dead and just as bloody as me. Blink onto me closing my eyes before the final second. Blink onto three _kids_ standing in front of me and sending a _perfectly_ synchronized Kidou towards the enemy.

-We are sorry for disobeying your orders to save your live, senpai!

Blink onto the irrational desire to laugh.

* * *

The pub is almost full. Too many humans. But it's still silent and I can see Kira is glad. And Abarai fumes.

-Stop looking so lost, Abarai-kun. I hear Izuru tease him gently when I lead them towards one almost-empty table. The only two occupants there seem to be a newly-appointed couple, therefore oblivious to their surroundings. -We can always go to have a little training later if you don't manage to get into any fight.

I can't help it and I laugh. -I take it our dear Abarai gets into fights regularly? I swing my arms around Renji's shoulders just to make him irritably shove me away. I am not intoxicated yet, so I manage to keep my balance and I push him onto the bench, sliding next to him.

-I suspect that's the only reason he goes out. Kira informs me with a serious look and his fingers entwined beneath his chin. He looks like a scientist watching his favourite subject. He shortly looks up to see the waitress bring three cups of sake and thanks her. I do as well, but it seems our redhead is more concentrated on being angry than on being polite.

-That's not true and you know it! Abarai kicks his leg beneath the table and by the wince the blond sports, he either hit some pressure point, or an old injury. Obviously not liking to be the only one 'injured' Kira quickly grabs one of the cups and turns it bottom-up, the sake ending it's travels on Abarai's hair.

I snort and lean closer to watch their interaction. It's just as interesting as always.

Abarai reaches his hand up to calmly asses the damage and sends rather bored looking look towards our friend.

-You just wasted one perfectly well cup of sake. Don't you regret it?

Kira smiles his patented innocent smile and brings another cup up in a toast. -No. It was yours.

* * *

Blink on me in front of the grave. _Their _grave. It's fresh.

Blink on the scarf being clutched in my hand. The scarf being dark blue. The scarf being _his_.

Blink onto the words coming out of my mouth. _-It was yours._

Blink onto the shining moon, so bright, so beautiful.

So mocking.

* * *

**I just realized that I would be without my helpful notebook for the next four days (Going home, am I not.. and until Sunday when I return to my college I will be able to update only by letters. And I am not doing that.) meaning I won't be able to continue with my _own_ challenge and will loose right after the _first_ (two) day(s) of it.**

**So depressing. So confusing. So _irritating_.**

**Smile. I won't.**


	3. Cap(tivated Cap)tain

Back to the first day and back to the rumors.

The rumors I can't really ignore, because there seems to be enough of an evidence to prove them right.

A broken arm here, burned scalp there.

Some post traumatic syndrome.

I sigh as I wait in the line of the other rookies. Too foolish of me to believe I wouldn't have to wait in the 'queue of honour' as they call it. Too foolish to think I would be given a _special_ treatment just because I was a protégé while still at school.

Yes, I did get promised to be appointed as a seventh seat right away, but I still have to go to have a 'chat' with _my_ captain.

I am curious.

* * *

Blink onto the Hollow. Blink onto the villagers dead. And the shinigami. Like heroes emerging from shadows, protecting us.

Blink onto _him_. He carries me away and he smells of blood and sweat and iron and _kindness_ and he is rude and I know it's only because he _cares_.

Blink onto _me_, a scared child crying, sobbing and feeling lost and being _cared_ about by a total stranger.

Blink onto him, his words that are funny and soothing and harsh but _true_ and blink onto his white cloak and black _kimono_ and chest with two inked numbers – that being the only thing I see of him when he presses me against him to get me to safety.

Blink onto his heartbeat, hurried and strong and blink onto me knowing he's just as scared as I am, he is scared for me and for his comrades.

And he uses the fear to get even stronger.

* * *

Blink onto _the_ captain. The serene looking man. His eyes are covered – is he blind? His hair long and he sits calmly, radiating none of the suppressed energy I once felt coming from the man who saved me.

The energy I have always connected with captains.

I can't look at him, so I look at my shoes and I don't know how, but I think he knows it.

We are alone and when the captain – I can't think about him as _my_ captain – speaks up his voice is silent and smooth and deep and only for me.

-Disappointed?

I gulp and frantically search for an answer. I can't lie, I have always been unable to.

-You are. The captain says again and this time I raise my eyes to see him smile. Some tension leaves my back.

-You are a soldier, seventh seat Hisagi, but I am a man of peace. He stands up to walk towards me and for a tense moment I think he would stumble upon something, he is blind, or he would crash into me, but he doesn't.

-You enjoy fighting. He states. -Why?

I realize he has already decided to appoint me so whatever I say won't matter. I can be honest, than.

-I was once saved by a soldier. By the captain of ninth.

-Muguruma Kensei. The captain breathes out quickly, as if getting rid of some burden. -Muguruma Kensei is dead, his days are over.

I watch him for any sign of lie, but can't find it. Is he dead? He is. My captain. My hero. Seems like his philosophy had some serious flaws.


	4. The Puddle Without Bank

Blink onto me standing side by side with Tousen-taicho on the grounds. I watch him look towards blooming tree, not seeing it but knowing it's there.

-You have to know that war is not the answer. He says.

* * *

Blink onto me walking to the world of living with captain Ichimaru and he is smiling with his eyes closed or almost-closed, but I still get the feeling he is watching me.

I try to shake off the feeling of panic when he titles his head towards me as if to ask me _Is something wrong? You got me lost for a moment, but I found you. I found you, found you, found you and I am not letting you go_.

I turn away from his gaze. We are still walking, it will look as if I want to look at the mall we passed.

Blink onto the number on his back, the third. The squad of the Marigold and Despair. The squad where is Izuru the third seat.

Blink onto me wishing he would never, ever be able to reach the vice-captain position. Not because he is not capable, because he is. But because that would leave him in the presence of captain Ichimaru with no one to separate them.

* * *

Blink onto me going trough old scripts and reports and papers in the archives.

Muguruma Kensei. Now that I have name to add to the face I can research him and find out lots of things about him.

For example that he is dead.

But the date – the date.

* * *

Blink onto me being rescued by a silver-haired man who is supposed to be two days dead. Blink onto his companions who are supposed to be dead. Two days.

* * *

Blink onto my captain saying he was the only one who survived long enough to be saved by captain Aizen and his vice-captain Ichimaru.

-We were also. Saved by them, I mean. I add when I see my captain turn his head towards me in confusion. -They are really strong, aren't they.

That is the wrong thing to say, I know. My taicho doesn't appreciate _power_.

-They are great men.

Blink onto me knowing I unintentionally upset him. And he won't tell me anything more today.

* * *

Blink onto me dragging Abarai back to his dorm. Kira is someway behind us and I trust him to find his way. The last time I saw him, he was being chatted up by some chick. He looked uncomfortable enough so I left him to it.

-So how're ya lookin' fo'ward? The redhead who is leaning against my shoulder and probably drooling onto my favourite shirt in the process barely slurs out his question.

Surprisingly enough I know what is his question about. About tomorrow evening. About my appointment into the ninth division.

About meeting my captain.

Finally, finally after all those years of working hard I will be able to show him that I grew up. And that I _care_ and am strong enough to protect. To protect him.

After all those years I will be able to thank him.

* * *

Blink onto me saying that I look forward very much, with a stupid grin on my face.

* * *

Blink onto Abarai telling me to stop crushing after the old man and laughing his drunken arse off. Blink onto me dropping him into a puddle.


	5. The Whis(tling Sni)per

**Almost the end. I know, it's short. But really, it doesn't even have a plot.**

* * *

Blink onto the reason I banned any kind of playing pranks onto the newbies.

The whispers. All the people turning away when I passed them on the corridors. The expressions of dread when I talked to them and they knew I watched.

The grins when I didn't.

* * *

Blink onto the seven-days-till-present day and onto me talking to Kira. Nice, kind, honest Kira.

-What is it with all those rumors, Hisagi-senpai? And I don't know what he talks about, what rumors? _What _rumors? I haven't heard about any rumors concerning myself and I tell Kira just that.

-Aah..anno.. Great, I made him nervous. I run my hands trough my locks, thinking absently I would really have to cut it soon.

-It's maybe better you don't know, Hisagi-senpai. I blink down at him and notice the tell-tale blush appearing on his cheeks. He won't tell me anything, if I made him uncomfortable and sure enough not three seconds later Kira excuses himself and runs.

Joy.

* * *

Blink onto me running around the Academy in a vain search of one Abarai. Has he ran to the districts again? Probably.

I sigh, seeing no hope in waiting for him to get back, he can be gone for days. And there is no reason to believe he _knows_ something, because he is as observant as a brick, and if he did – maybe Kira has told him – he wouldn't tell me. Loves messing with my head that one. Not like Kira doesn't, but the blond is much more subtle about it.

-Hisagi-saaan! I turn around to see very _small_ girl waving at me so eagerly her ponytails are flying all around her.

-Hinamori-kun. I smile at her running my eyes over her to note that she actually grew up. About two centimetres. And she doesn't seem so fragile anymore, either.

She gives me a bright smile and asks me about meeting the captain and about the division and I soon discover that she either doesn't know anything, or hides it very well.

Wouldn't be surprising, that. The Ungodly Trio is hell sent.

Abarai is a choleric punk.

Kira is a depressed sociopath.

Hinamori is an adorable manipulator.

Blink onto me thinking which one of them would be the largest danger to the society.

Blink onto me getting caught in a laughing fit.

Blink onto -Is everything alright, Hisagi-san? And Hinamori's adorable manipulating concerned expression.

* * *

**See you on the morrow.**

**And give me a feedback - as I said, it's nothing but an experiment :)**

**Smile.**


	6. Butterfly

**The last one.**

**Smile.**

* * *

Back to the period of time when I was still a child. I fell down from the tree and nothing happened to me.

Blink onto my mother going all scared and calling a doctor.

And I am alright.

* * *

The patron watching over small children has to be really busy, just remember all those situations they could have died and didn't. Those times they fell on their heads, bruised their knees and caught an infections, had fevers an adult wouldn't have survived, ate poisonous flower or burnt over twenty percent of their skin and they would just weep for a second (or scream, if there is an adult to see) and than get up and run off.

* * *

And I am alright and silly and all around in my rebelling fifth year of life so I run away and not return until the next evening to find my mother dead.

* * *

Blink onto the grave of the unknown friend and taicho telling me about love.

* * *

Blink onto the present day when I finish my work for the day and go out to the stream to refresh. And while I am laying in the shadow, my feet hanging into the water I finally get to hear what is that all about.

And it's all wrong because I didn't. I wasn't even there. And I wouldn't do it either, because I wanted to be just as strong as my saviour was.

Kill my mother.

No. Of course not.

But they believe it and my captain does as well, I know, because he kept on looking at me weirdly and so I get up and leave.

* * *

Blink onto me thinking who calls me Hisagi-senpai and I freeze and finally look up and down again and oh-my-god, it's too late, no one can survive the fall and I just killed someone and there is nothing else to do, just finish it as well and I make one step forward when I am stopped.

I look down and there he lies on the ground, gasping for breath a bit, because the fall has winded him. He looks a bit scared, almost as much as I feel.

I stood there, I realize, and looked down. When I heard him I needed to get some ground under my feet so I turned a bit, shuffled back. And when I threw him over my back I needed to spin to finish the throw and so I somehow missed the space.

-You didn't want to jump, did you. He narrows his eyes in suspicion and anger and I can't help but point to him that I almost killed him and he is more concerned about my state of mind.

-I always knew you were dangerous. He waves it off, as if he _isn't_ dangerous and probably the most. And no, I tell him, I didn't want to jump. If I did, I would have done it.

And then he proceeds to tell me everything I already know, that it was a prank and it's alright.

When I help him stand up he offers to help me clear my name.

* * *

Blink onto us – me, Izuru, Abarai and Hinamori getting tattoos onto our back, the same black butterfly when they make it to the seated officers and I am a fukutaicho.

* * *

Blink onto us – me, Izuru, Abarai and Hinamori finishing the tattoos with the initials of our names when we are all promoted into vices and all happy about it. _But_ me. I am not at all happy Kira is under Ichimaru, but what can I do, right? Not every captain can be so kind and _good_ as my taicho – and Hinamori's as well, when I think about it – is.

* * *

Blink onto us – me, Izuru and Hinamori destroying the tattoos by adding vast amount of bloody red ink over it when we are all betrayed. Because we won't die, but will bleed.

* * *

Blink onto me and Kira walking away from the primeval scaffold towards the city thinking about the ways I can clear my name.

And blink onto me thinking that it will be fun.

* * *

**Took me less time than I thought it would and I know it's short. But it gave me _something_ to do. **

**Smile.**


End file.
